Dearly Beloved
by Misery's Valentine
Summary: Kimiko falls in battle and Raimundo goes insane. What more can I say? ONESHOT RaixKim. Rewritten.


_Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me._

* * *

_Her hair..._

_Her ebony black hair..._

Kimiko kicked one of Pandabubba's henchmen, one that was wearing a white suit.

_Her eyes..._

_Her sapphire blue eyes..._

She called out the power of the star shaped magical item called the Star Hanabi and combined the power with her own element on another henchman that was behind her.

_Her skin..._

_Her smooth, white porcelain skin..._

She punched a henchman that held a brown burlap sack, which was full of the other magical items everyone was fighting for.

Raimundo snapped out of his trance and unleashed a blast of wind towards his opponent, sending him through a brick wall. He stopped to stare at her once more.

She was fighting another henchman. This one tried to punch her, but she easily dodged the attack. She snapped her fingers and summoned a flicker of fire. She blew the flame toward the henchman and sent him running. She smirked.

Another henchman tried to hit her from behind, but she crouched, and let him hit one of his friends. She caught Raimundo staring at her, and mouthed something to him.

Raimundo turned around and watched himself get knocked to the ground. The henchman who hit him smirked.

Kimiko ran towards him, and thrusted her palm upwards, towards his nose. The henchman lost consciousness.

She held out her hand in front of Raimundo. "Need help?" She asked.

"You're on fire." He noted sarcastically.

"Thanks, I guess." She replied. She ran right back into battle.

He stared at her.

_She was wearing a black top..._

**Crash.** Omi was slammed into a pile of empty crates.

_...and dark blue jeans and..._

**Bang**. Clay was thrown into a wall.

_...black gloves..._

They both got up at the same time.

_...but no matter what she wore, she always looked beautiful._

"Rai!" Kimiko yelled. She was captured by a henchman who held her hands behind her.

**Thud.**

He slammed Kimiko's face into the wall causing a bruise to appear on her right cheek. It only took a second for Rai to remember where he was and what he was doing.

Many Shen-Gong-Wu had gone active at one time in one place. Dojo was unsure about the amount, but he knew it was much more than all the Shen-Gong-Wu that were active already. Dojo had taken them to a pier in Italy. On the pier was a warehouse. Warehouse #801 to be exact.

After they entered the warehouse in search of the Shen-Gong-Wu, Pandabubba and his henchmen arrived. A couple of them carried a cage that held Jack Spicer. He screamed and pleaded with the dragons to free him. Instead, they ignored him and started fighting Pandabubba's goons. Some of them had Shen-Gong-Wu stolen from Jack.

Raimundo had stared at Kimiko and tried to ignore his feelings for her. He knew that he should have been paying attention to the fight, but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

The henchman slammed Kimiko into the wall again, and let her drop to the floor.

Raimundo gritted his teeth. He summoned another powerful gust of wind and hurled it towards the henchman. He was slammed into the opposite wall. He got up frowning, dusting himself off, then took out a specific brown comb. He called out it's name, "Tangle Web Comb!"

The hair covered most of Raimundo's body. His reflex was to struggle, but he didn't allow it knowing full well what happens.

He focused, and the hair withdrew back to the comb. Raimundo took out his own Shen-Gong-Wu, and pointed it towards his opponent.

"Ju-Ju Flytrap!" He yelled. Bees came pouring out and covered the henchman. He screamed in pain.

Raimundo dropped the flytrap and ran to Kimiko's side. She wasn't badly hurt and she was sitting up.

"Are you alright?" Rai asked.

"I'm okay." She replied.

Raimundo looked in her eyes.

"You sure he didn't hurt you?"

She looked in his. "Yes. Mind if you get off me?"

Raimundo blushed. "Uhh, yeah. Sorry."

"Raimundo! Kimiko! Clay! Pandabubba is getting away!" Omi shouted while dodging an

attack from another henchman.

Raimundo turned around and saw Pandabubba escaping and Clay running toward him.

Then Clay tackled him with as much force as he could muster. Pandabubba was knocked out. Rai turned to Kimiko. She stood up. Raimundo got up and saw the henchman in the white suit get up. Rai saw him put his hand inside his jacket and pull out a black metal object.

This was the moment that changed his life.

The henchman pointed the weapon at Raimundo. He was frozen. He couldn't move.

"Raimundo! Watch out!" Kimiko yelled.

It was too late. The trigger was pulled. Before the bullet reached him, he was pushed violently out of the way. Raimundo opened his eyes. Kimiko was in his arms.

"Rai..." She mumbled before going silent.

Everyone stopped fighting. Even Jack Spicer shut up.

Rai looked at her wound. Something in Raimundo just, snapped. It was then Raimundo realized she was gone.

_Gone._

**Gone.**

_**GONE!**_

_Her hair..._

_Her eyes..._

_Her skin..._

She looked the same. But, it was different. She was limp in his arms.

Raimundo set her down on the floor. Everyone stared at him. He looked at the henchman who was still holding the gun.

"Look at what you did!"

He unleashed a fury of power at everyone in the room, including his friends. He stopped when they were all knocked out.

He stared back down at her.

_She was gone..._

_...Everything was different because of her death..._

_...Even his sanity..._

_...Even his sanity._

Raimundo stared at everyone in the room. He couldn't help it, but he started laughing.

_Why?_

**Why?**

_**WHY?**_

He didn't know why. He looked back to Kimiko. He didn't know why, but he felt something in his head twitching.

It was then when he finally kissed her.

Omi and Clay woke up in a few hours.

They found Raimundo still chuckling.

They found Kimiko...

...nowhere.

* * *

In a few months time, Raimundo had been admitted in the Institution of the Insane and the Deeply Disturbed.

The Xiaolin temple and Kimiko's parents gave up the search for her body, concluding that only Raimundo knew where she was and would not release the information, insane or not.

The temple built a shrine for the two fallen dragons. Omi and Clay went on with their lives, saving the world from darkness and what not, and eventually training the next generation monks.

* * *

A couple of years after Kimiko's death, Raimundo was fed up. He was tired of being strapped to his bed, day in and day out. He was tired of having drugs injected in him when he raised his voice, or had another breakdown. But he had to admit, not feeling anything helped. The staff of the Institute tried everything to help Raimundo. Even seeking psychology to help him. But nothing worked.

Raimundo had managed to convince the suicidal guy in the next room if he could see a knife. It took two years to convince him. He managed to cut the straps after the nurse left. He stared at his arm.

Looking at the blue vein on his wrist, he pierced his skin. It DID hurt, like hell, but Rai kept cutting. He dropped the knife on the ground and let the blood drip to the floor. He fell back onto his bed. 'Imagine the looks on their faces, tomorrow.' He thought as he slipped into darkness.

The nurse came to Raimundo's room the next morning. She looked at him.

'Shit' she thought. 'I'm so going to get fired.'

A smile was plastered on his face.

_The End._


End file.
